Marcus Damon
Masaru Daimon (大門　大 Daimon Masaru) is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Savers. He is voiced by Soichiro Hoshi for the Japanese version, and cast as Quinton Flynn in the American version. Masaru is a fourteen year-old student and loves to fight. He lives with his mother and younger sister Chika. Masaru meets and fights Agumon in the first episode of the series. When the fight ends in a draw Agumon agrees to become his partner. Soon afterwards he's recruited as a member of D.A.T.S. As Masaru's partner, Agumon idolizes him and refers to him as his "aniki" (兄貴, a Japanese colloquialism for "older brother," used in this case with the connotation of "boss" as seen in the Yakuza). Masaru is one of the few humans able to fight Digimon by himself, though he still counts on Agumon's help to fight the stronger opponents. Even though other humans can evoke their digisouls by themselves, Masaru must connect a punch on an enemy to do so, subsequently using it to digivolve Agumon. Before leaving Earth to confront Mercurimon, Masaru gained an alternate motive for going to the Digital World: to find his father Suguru who he believes to still be alive and bring him back home. However, the only clue he has about his whereabouts was given by Mercurimon himself, who revealed to be a friend of Suguru and said he set off in search for Yggdrasil, the god of the Digital World in his effort to build a coexistence between humans and digimons. Masaru only learned anything else about Suguru when he and his friends reached ElDoradimon and learned that the people there has a debt of gratitude with him for helping the city years ago. They swore to protect the city from Kurata's army, but in the end little they could do to prevent ElDoradimon from being destroyed. Another moment of despair occurred when Tohma, for personal reasons was forced to side with Kurata and he had to fight him. During the battle between ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon, Masaru's anger triggered the dark digisoul inside himself digivolving his partner to a corrupt and rampaging version of ShineGreymon Burst Mode, after finally stopping him, he returned to a digi-egg state. But did not took long for Agumon to return to life and Masaru bring him properly to ShineGreymon Burst Mode this time to fight Belphemon. After Belphemon's defeat the D.A.T.S. team face a threat even greater when Yggdrasil, the god of the Digital World, decides to wipe out the Human World to end the struggle between the worlds once and for all, with the help of the Royal Knights. Masaru confronts Yggdrasil himself, just to discover that he is in fact Suguru Daimon, his long lost father. After being rescused by Sleipmon, Masaru intends to go back to the Digital World to confront his father. After meeting up with Gotsumon again, Masaru and Agumon faced off against Craniummon once more, where the GeoGrey Sword actually broke. With help from the others, they were permitted to see Yggdrasil. Upon reaching Yggdrasil, Masaru fought his father, but couldn't land a hit. However, after hearing his father's disembodied voice, and with help from the Digimon, Masaru was able to connect a hit. BantyoLeomon appeared to help Masaru, only to reveal that he was in fact, the real Suguru. BantyoLeomon explained everything to Masaru, how he knew Suguru, how Yggdrasil took Suguru's body, etc. When Yggdrasil began attacking them, BantyoLeomon grabbed onto him and told Masaru to kill both of them. With severe hesitation, Masaru invoked his Digisoul and digivolved Agumon to ShineGreymon. He ordered ShineGreymon to unleash the attack that took them out. Just before the attack hits, BantyoLeomon and Suguru both thank Masaru. With Yggdrasil seemingly defeated, and the World Tree destroyed, everything seems like it's over. However, Yggdrasil's true form appears and Masaru and the others prepare for the final battle. While Masaru and the others fought against Yggdrasil, Yggdrasil decides to remove their reason for fighting by destroying Earth. The battle later resumes on Earth, where even the remaining Royal Knights come to help them. When the Digimon are defeated, Masaru and the others use their Digi-Soul to try and stop the two worlds from merging. When every Digimon around began helping, Yggdrasil began attacking them too. Masaru and the others stood up once more to fight. While the others worked on protecting them, Masaru and Agumon charged Yggdrasil. Masaru's Digi-Soul soon gave a Agumon a new form, giving him bird-like wings and a bird-like tail. Together they defeated Yggdrasil once and for all. After discovering that the border had been fixed and reuniting with his family, Masaru discovered that Suguru's life had been restored by Yggdrasil. All was well, until the Digimon announced that they were returning to the Digital World. After realizing he couldn't give up Agumon, Masaru decided to join the Digimon and went to live in the Digital World with Agumon. Five years later, Masaru and Agumon are seen intervening with a fight between a group of Goblimon and Shamanmon. Trivia *According to the first episode, his birth-day is the same day as the one on which Digimon Savers started in Japan, April Second. *Masaru is the first human lead character of any Digimon series (anime as well as manga) that doesn't wear goggles. Masaru is also the first "good" human to hurt a digimon on a regular basis. *His name is probably also an intended pun as it could be read Daimon Dai while daimondai means "big problem", which would make sense given his love for fighting. *He appears in the game Digimon World D.S., in a quest. Category:Humans in Digimon es:Masaru Daimon